Winter Festival
by Mae Merrywheather
Summary: Is Marty becoming closer?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I do not own Gilmore Girls ____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
Lorelai and Rory Gilmore were talking on the phone. Rory was in her cramped dorm room, and Lorelai was sitting at her Kitchen table.  
  
Lorelai: "So, you are coming to the winter festival this week, right?"  
  
Rory: "I guess. I have all-"  
  
Lorelai: "This work to do? Ah-hah! Am I not psychic? You and me could go into business with this. I can see it now. Lorelai the Amazing. No. Wait. Lorena the Amazing."  
  
Rory: "Why Lorena?"  
  
Lorelai: "I've always wanted the name Lorena. Not but, like, I can see it. You can stand in this cute outfit holding a sign outside the tent and-"  
  
Rory: "I'll be there."  
  
Lorelai: "Good. Jason is coming you know. He is enthralled by me, entranced bye Lorena the amazing...."  
  
Rory: "Bye mom."  
  
Lorelai: "Toodles."  
  
La, la la la la.  
  
Morning of the festival.  
  
Lorelai walks into Luke's diner.  
  
Lorelai gingerly sits down on a shiny bar stool.  
  
Lorelai: " Java. Need... Lorena... needs... java."  
  
Luke just stares.  
  
Lorelai: "God. Is there a dent in your head? I N-E-E-D C-O-F-F-E-E!"  
  
Luke, while pouring a steaming cup of coffee: "Who is Lorena?"  
  
Lorelai: "My fantasy fortune teller."  
  
Luke: "Who?"  
  
Lorelai: "Nevermind." Gulps coffee. Checks watch and puts down cup.  
  
Lorelai: "Gotta go... Kirk wants me to help with some costume thing."  
  
Luke: "Okay. I'll see you later."  
  
Lorelai exits.  
  
Rory is in her room, studying. Someone knocks.  
  
Rory: "Paris- it's open!"  
  
Marty enters.  
  
Marty: "Hey Rory."  
  
Rory: "Oh! Marty! You definitely are not Paris. What do you need?"  
  
Marty: "I was just wondering what you were doing now. I know it's kinda on the spot, but I have a extra ticket to the punk rock show, it's a couple blocks away. You wanna come?"  
  
Rory: Checks her watch. "That's sounds fun, actually. I just have to leave for my town at three, there's this town function thing called the winter festival. Oh crap! I was supposed to be helping Kirk now. I'm sorry," Rory says pulling on her coat. "I can't go, but maybe another time. You could actually come along to my town not, if you want."  
  
Marty: "You know, I just might take that offer. I've been homesick for my own hometown, so this might help. The plus is you being there."  
  
To be continued... please R&R w/ suggestions or praises! ( 


	2. are they getting closer?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Rory and Marty are in Rory's car.  
  
Marty: "Thanks for inviting me to this- I appreciate it." He smiles his cute smile.  
  
Rory: "No problem. It's all I could do to repay you for your invitation." She smiled and thought about how he had said her being there "Was a plus". He was so sweet.  
  
La la la la la .  
  
Lorelai is standing in the park with Kirk and Babette.  
  
Lorelai: "Where is Rory? She was supposed to be here by now."  
  
Kirk: "Were short."  
  
Lorelai: "On what- snowflake necklaces? Cause I said from the beginning we needed 50- not 20..."  
  
Kirk: "No, Lorelai. We are out of sparkles."  
  
Lorelai: "Jesus, Kirk. Look in your pocket."  
  
Kirk, without taking his eyes off Lorelai, pulled a bag of sparkles out of his pocket.  
  
Lorelai gave him a smirk smile.  
  
Rory's car pulled up next to the park.  
  
Lorelai looked towards the car: "Oh good, Rory's here!"  
  
Rory stepped out of the car, followed by Marty.  
  
Rory: "Hey mom! What's wrong? You look confused. Oh! Marty! You remember him mom- from Game day?"  
  
Lorelai: "Oh! Naked guy! Sorry. I wasn't supposed to say that, was I." Lorelai frowned.  
  
Marty smiled: "No, its OK, just don't tell the whole town. Beautiful town here. Rory invited me to come to the festival."  
  
Lorelai: "Cool, this will be fun! I get to chill with my daughters friend!"  
  
Rory: "Yeah. Mom, I'm gonna show him around town, do you need me here?"  
  
Lorelai looked back at Kirk, who was tangled in crate paper.  
  
Lorelai: She laughed. "We'll be fine, Babette is helping. Have fun!"  
  
Rory and Marty walk off into the town.  
  
La, la la la la.  
  
Cut to later- Rory and Marty walk out of the diner.  
  
Marty: "Whoever thought diner coffee could be so good?"  
  
Rory: "Luke. He has a dream, you know." She said jokingly. "Oh look! There's my mom, and Jason." She pulls him towards them.  
  
Lorelai: "Hey guys! Like what you are seeing Marty?"  
  
Marty: "This town is so quaint- a lot like mine."  
  
Rory: "Jason, this is Marty, my friend. Marty, this is Jason, my mom's boyfriend."  
  
Jason: "Hey."  
  
Marty: "Hi. Nice to meet you."  
  
Lorelai and Jason glanced at eachother.  
  
Jason: "Well, I'm gonna make myself scarce, Marty, you want to come see this great music store?"  
  
Marty: "Sure."  
  
Lorelai and Rory sit down on a bench.  
  
Lorelai: "He's cute!"  
  
Rory: "Mom, you can't say that unless we are going out."  
  
Lorelai raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We are not going out! We are just friends!" Rory exlcaimed.  
  
Later in night, Jason and Lorelai are sitting on a bench, talking and Rory and Marty are walking.  
  
Marty: "This has be fun, thanks."  
  
Rory: "It was fun having you."  
  
Marty hails a taxi, and stands by the door.  
  
Marty: "Well, bye."  
  
Rory: "Bye."  
  
Marty suddenly steps toward Rory and kisses her. Rory grabs his head and hey kiss more. The taxi drives swears and drives away. Screen fades.  
  
La, la la la la .  
  
Please r&r! 


End file.
